Noire la Blanche
Noire la Blanche is the Guild Master of the Regia Luna Guild and is also known for his extremely rare Puppeteer. Appearance Noire is described by many females to encase the three "tall, dark and mysterious" which makes him one of the sexiest men in Earth Land. He has jet black hair which is of short length which is sloppily hidden below his white hat which is laughed at, due to baring striking resemblance to a mushroom. He has a single silver cross earring in his right ear, and a black goatee just below his mouth. He is normally seen wearing an extremely long black trench coat which is secured by a zipper which is slightly to the right of the center. This trench coat also has a high collar which he will sometimes hide his nose and mouth in to look more mysterious. On his legs he wears denim jeans which had black ink stains artfully splattered all around them, resembling the brown pattern on Noire's hat. He wears black shoes with a slight heel. Personality Noire is a human enigma. None know all of his true past except for the past Guild Master of Regia Luna and the members of Nova Goddesses in which he then got very close to them whilst their fighting alongside each other in the trial a few years ago. He is a very quiet young man who prefers to keep to himself but has shown to talk with all of the Guild Members on a regular basis, although he doesn't speak unless spoken too, which is a habit he developed back when he was a slave. History He is known to be one of the men with the worst history in Earth Land as well. As a child he was abandoned by his mother one day at a Slave Trade Auction, in which he was auctioned to one of the most renounced slave companies in which he was tortured daily to reveal new magic potential and see bounds of some spells on the human body. After being experiment on he was then forced to work, and if he didn't work he would be beaten. After many months of these experiments he had finally released magical potential, which had allowed him to now get revenge. At the young age of seven he had learned Puppeteer which allowed him to control all of the people who had done this to them and caused them to kill each other if they were lucky. The ones who were mainly behind this were tortured and whilst alive dismembered by using his magic. He then escaped with the rest of the slaves. Once he had doubled in age he stumbled upon the guild of Regia Luna which he then joined, in his first year becoming an S-Class Mage and defeating the Guild Ace. Over the year the Guild Master at the time had thinned out the guild, only leaving the strong, in which Noire fought alongside Pandora Schade, Chelme N. O. and Monet Lilie, them then also joining into the top one hundred people who had remained in the guild. Once his skills had improved enough he had then managed to defeat the previous Guild Master and he became the Guild Master of Regia Luna and the three girls he fought alongside with in the trial a few years ago were put into power as the Co-Guild Aces. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Puppeteer: This magic is a magic which allows him to generate strings from his hands and if they strike into an object or enemy he can then manipulate them to do whatever he pleases. This magic also allows him to then if implanting a sting into the skin of someone, use thier abilities like Mimic to attack by utilizing the opponents own spells. This magic is also shown to be able to drain the energy of whoever is on the other side of the string giving Noire much more energy to fight. Once controlled by his strings Noire can also dismember the target. The weakness is that this magic doesn't effect unanimate objects or spirits. *'Lune de la Nuit': Meaning Moon of the Night, Noire unleashes as many strings as he desires which then strike the opponent. He then controls this opponent to do whatever he desires and uses them as a pawn in battle. This spell is only used when fighting more than one person and whilst a person is under the control of this spell they have no free will, as Noire decides when to trigger their magic, who it should be aimed at and the widespread damage. It is also controls the target's movements which can become a benefactor when manipulating strong opponents. Equipment Katana: He can be seen occasionally with a katana which he uses to sever the strings he has used to connect between him and the target. Trivia *Noire is based on Tafalgar Law from One Piece. *Noire's magic has no basis but was purely thought up. Navigation Category:Regia Luna Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Male Characters